El deseo a la fuente!
by kimikofics
Summary: Ella pone sus últimas esperanza en aquélla fuente. ¿Acaso se le cumplirá? ¿O tendrá que de una vez rendirse?
1. Chapter 1

Bien es el 1er fic que hago pero es la 2da que ves que lo subo porque no me gusto como quedo. Ahora creo que esta mejor este es mi especial de año nuevo atrasado espero que les guste.

**CAPITULO 1**

**Ya el frio empezaba a notarce, los copos de nieve empezaban a caer, se notaban los abrigos en las pocas personas que quedaban en las calles, los niños desaparecieron de las plazas.**

**Pero aquella chica aún ba todos los días a esa plaza y se sienta serca de esa fuente en donde un día tirando una moneda le pidió un deceo como si de su vida dependiera de ello.**

_¿..?: (tose y suspira) otro día mas...cada ves quedan menos (cabizbaja) acaso...

_¿..?: te encuentras bien? (mirando preocupado a la chica bien bonita de ojos miel doradados y de cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la cintura con ropa de invierno)

_¿..?: si, no se preocupe (mirando a un señor q se encargaba de cuidar la plaza)

_señor: pero entonces que haces aquí con este frio?

_chica: espero a alguien

_señor: O.o eee? Aqui afuera y con este clima?

_chica: es que...no puede sercen otro lugar...es algo complicado (cabisbaja)

_señor: jumm...lo entiedo...bueno me voy,mucha suerte y dile a ese chico que es muy afortunado al tenerte (se va)

_chica: ^\\\\\^ mu...muchas...gracias.2.. *como es que...* (suspira y susurra) tan obvia soy

**Unas horas después:**

_chica: (susurra) parece que hoy tampoco bendras (triste) pero... (mira la fuente) pero no me rendire (se va)

**Unas semanas después en el mismo lugar:**

_¿..?: vamos a tu casa! (mirando a la pelirrosa) si sigues así te vas a enfermar

_chica: no lo hare! Y no sigas insistiendo Rima (mirando a una chica muy bonita de ojos amarrillos, cabello rubio medio oscuro ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura con un flequillo que le llegaba hasta arriba de sus ojos y cual ocultaba a través de un secador de banda negro delgado con una pequeña cinta en el medio que se le atribuye y vestida muy mona con ropa de invierno)

_rim: pero Amu...

_amu: solo 3 dias mas Rima

_rim: (suspira) esta bien pero si después sigues insistiendo te llevare a la fuerza. Entendiste?

_amu: si 3 dias mas...hasta año nuevo y te prometo que me rendire

**2 dias después en la casa de Amu:**

_¿..?: viste yo sabia que te enfermarias! (enojada)

_amu: no lo estoy Rima. Ahora dejame ir que... (tose)

_rim: Amu acaso te viste en un espejo? (viendo que tiene toda la cara roja y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie) no te voy a dejar ir enferma! (irritada)

_amu: pero rima... (tose)

_rim: pero nada, asi no vas! Así que ahora be y acuestate en tu cama! (regañandola como si fuera su madre)

_amu: (suspira) esta bien...me acostare

_rim: que bueno que entiendas al fin (suspira con alivio) yo voy a prepararte algo caliente para que tomes

_amu: OK (sub escalones y cuándo ve que Rima se alejo, baja corriendo y se va) * lo ciento Rima, pero ese deceo es lo único que me queda...no puedo faltar ni un solo día!*

**Mientras tanto con Rima:**

_rim:(entrando a la avitacion con una bandeja en las manos) Amu mira lo que te traje (encuentra el cuarto vacío y se sorprende) Amu donde estas (deja la bandeja en la mesita de luz y la empieza a buscar) amu?... (susurra) no habrá sido capaz o si? (se desespera y se va corriendo) *amu no puedo creer que estes tan loca*

**Otra vez con Amu:**

_rim: (llega a la plaza, se sienta y suspira) alfin llegue (mira a la fuente melancólicamente) *tan solo me queda mañana...acaso no piensas cumplir mi deceo?* (suspira) no puedo perder las...(empieza a toser mucho y a marearse)

**Con Rima:**

_rim: (corriendo ajitadamente) *ya no aguanto* (se detiene un minuto, toma aire y sigue) *pero si no sigo Amu podria empeorar, tengo que llevarla a su casa*

**Y regresamos con Amu:**

_amu: (empieza a ver muy borroso) hay pero que me esta pasando (se desmaya)

_¿..?: (la ve y se decespera) Amu! (intenta despertarla pero no pudo) huy amu y ahora que hago! (se desespera) y todo por...huyy (se empieza a tranquilisar) bien rima calmate, asi no ayudaras a Amu, mejor piensa...ummm...eya se (agarra su telefono y empieza a hacer unas llamadas)

**Unos minutos más tarde:**

_rim: Amu estas ardiendo (preocupada) por que rayos...

_¿..?¿..?: ya llegamos (agitados)

_rim: (ve a 2 chicos llegar) era hora Amu cada ves mas que pasa un minuto empeora y...

_¿..?: Rima tranquilizate (se le acerca a ella un chico bien parecido de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro traspasando las orejas con ropa de invierno) ahora vamos a llevar a Amu al hospital antes de que empeore (va a agarrar a amu)

_¿...?: espera la llevo yo! (lo agarra del ombro un chico bien parecido de ojos celestes y cabello rubio..)

_¿...?: estas seguro Tadase?

_tad: si Kukai (se acercá a amu y la sube a su espalda) ahora vamos y no perdamos mas tiempo que Amu esta hirviendo (empieza a correr)

_rim/kuk: si! (van tras ellos)

**Mas tarde se encontraban todos en el hospital esperando al doctor para que le diga que tiene Amu.**

_rim: ya se tardo mucho no creen? (Intranquila)

_kuk: tranquila, ya veras que no es nada grave, Amu es muy fuerte (con una sonrisa)

_rim: es verdad lo es (suspirando)

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2

Kombawa me alegro qué allán leído mi 1er fic la verdad es que no creo q ni siquiera tuviera review

Le agradezco en especial a las únicas 2 que de hecho lo tan hecho:

**osse-Amu** y

**zair valentina:** que por cierto no es Ikuto, para que el aparesca vas a tener que tener un poco de paciencia

Bien sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo ojala les guste:

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Unos minutos mas tarde: sale el doctor y se acerca a ellos.**

_doc: familiares de Hinamori-san?

_todos menos doc: nosotros ( se acercan a el)

_doc: ustedes son los que la trajeron no? Alguno no puede comunicarse con los padres o tutores de la señorita?

_tad: por que? Que es lo que tiene Amu? (preocupado)

_doc: es que...

_¿..?: Doctor Kimura la paciente Hinamori ya esta preparada

_rim/kuk/tad: O.O prepara!? Para que?

_doc: bueno, es que la señorita hinamori necesita quedarce en observacion y necesitamos que el/los responsables autoricen

_rim/kuk/tad: O.O

_tad: (mas preocupado) tiene que quedarse? Que es lo que tiene para llegar a eso?

_rim: *los padres de amu no estan y ahora que hago* (nerviosa)

_doc: bueno es que tiene muchisima fiebre y a pesar que estuvo en el frio su cuerpo esta caliente, ademas queremos descartar que tenga pulmonía, es por eso que al ser menor necesitamoslos sus datos y como dije necesitamos la firma de la o las personas que están a cargo de la señorita

_kuk: pero es que...

_rim: (se esalta de repente) doctor yo soy la hermana de Amu sus...digo mis padres están de viaje. Será que yo no puedo autorizar todo por que ellos se encuentran lejos? *que funcione*

_doc: ummm bueno si no queda de otra (suspira) esta bien pase pero después tendrán que venir igual a firmar los padres

_kuk/tad: (la quedan mirando con cara de wtf)

_rim: *funciono* vendran, se lo aseguro. Pero podríamos pasar a verla?

_doc: si aun que antes la trasladaremos a una habitación. Mientras voy a buscar el formulario para que lo llene. Esperenme aquí (se va)

_rim: ok (suspira)

_kuk: rima eso fue excelente

_rim: pues la realidad es que fue lo 1ro que se me ocurrió

_tad: y fue brillante

**Minutos más tarde:**

_doc: (aparece con unos papeles) la señorita Hinamori ya esta en una habitación. Cuando este allá podría completar estos papeles (se los da a Rima)

_rim: si por supuesto (los agarra)

_doc: después hire a recogerlos

_kuk: no es por interrumpirlos pero que habitación es?

_doc: ohhh si disculpe esta la 31 en el 2do piso. Por cierto solo unos minutos nomas por que la paciente necesita descansar

_todos - doc: OK

**Después de eso todos excepto el doctor se fueron a ver a Amu**

**En la habitación de Amu: aún se encontraba inconciente, pero esta ves por la medicina.**

_rim: (angustiada, se acerca y se cienta al lado de Amu) mira hasta donde haz llegado Amu y todo por...(enojada) huy juro...

_kuk: rima calmate asi no lograremos nada

_tad: es verdad...ahora solo tenemos que pensar en frio... por Amu (mirando a Amu) *después arreglare lo demás*

_rim: (suspira) esta bien mejor voy a llenar esto (mira el formulario y empieza a llenarlo)

_kuk: hablando de eso que va a pasar con los padres...

_rim: (terrmina de escribir y lo mira) no estan, ellos llegan recién el 31 en la noche para celebrar año nuevo y si tenemos suerte a Amu ya le habrán dado el alta

_tad/kuk: O.O pero Rima...

_rim: para que precuparlos? probablemente aún q les digamos ellos igual la encuentren en la casa... recuerden que se quedo para descartar dudas

_tad: ok no se lo diremos

**En ese instante entra el doctor:**

_doc: chicos ya es tarde y la paciente necesita descansar.

_kuk/tad/rim: lo sentimos

_rim: (se levanta) por cierto aquí están los papeles (se los da) y además quería preguntarle si podía quedarme con Amu?

_doc: gracias (los agarra) y si pero solo una persona, los demás tienen q retirarce (se va)

_kuk: entonces te piensas quedar riama?

_rim: si, asi me quedare más tranquila

_tad: ok, necesitas que te traigamos algo?

_rim: bueno a decir verdad...podrian ir a la casa de Amu y traerme a las chicas, y algunas cosas personales de Amu, como ropa, sepillo y todo eso

_kuk: ummm...claro nosotros nos encargamos

_rim: tomen las llaves

_tad: (las agarra) en seguida volvemos

_kuk/tad: (se van)

_rim: si (agarra la chaqueta de Amu, la sacude un poco cuando siente algo en el bolsillo) O.o que es esto? Acaso no sera... (mete la mano y lo saca) o.Ó asi que esto fue lo que aclaro tus dudas Amu (suspira y susurra) juro qu lo matare pero... (la mira) si es lo que quieres, te ayudare (lo guarda) agarra su telefono y hace algunas llamadas

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Amu: Kukai y Tadase ya se encontraban en su habitación.**

_¿...?: que hacen aqui? Y Amu y Rima? Por que no an vuelto? (preocupadas)

_kuk: no se preocupen ellas estan bien (mirando unas charas de color rosa llamada Ran, azul llamada Miki, verde llamada su, amarillo llamada Dia y naranja llamada Kusu kusu)

_ran: pero entonces porque no vinieron con ellas?

_kus: además yo vi como Rima se fue muy asustada de la casa

_mik: si y Amu no estaba...y ella esta emferma

_tad: bien primero tienen que calmarse y segundo ellas estan bien pero Amu empeoro y...

_ran/mik/su/día: O.O QUE COSA!?

_ran: pero tú dijiste...

_tad: ya calmense y les esplico

_ran/mik/su/día: ok

_tad: (suspira) bueno como decia Amu empeoro así que la llevamos al médico y quedo internada pero solo por esta noche...a y Rima se queda con ella

_ran/mik/su/día/kus: (se miran entre ellas y los miran) queremos ir

_kuk: a eso vinimos y a buscar algunas cosas personales de Amu para que pueda pasar la noche

_mik: ummm de eso me encargo yo ( ba al baño y vuelve con una bolsa que contiene un sepillo de dientes y otro pero para peinairse y se los da) de la ropa me encargo yo

_kuk: ok entonces (agarra una canasta con 5 huevos)

_ran/mik/su/día: O.o *falta* (se miran entre ellas) *seguramente se la llevo*

_ran/mik/su/día/kus: bien vamos! ( se meten cada una a sus huevos: Ran al de cuadros rojo y rosado con una raya negro en medio del huevo, dentro de la franja hay múltiples corazones rosas claros. Miki a uno parecido al de Ran nada mas que este es de color azul claro y en ves de corazones tiene palas azules oscuro. Zu igual que las demas pero en verde oscuro y tréboles verde claro. Dia igual que sus hermanas nada más que amarillo oscuro con diamantes amarillos oscuro y kusu kusu al de acuadriye en diamantes color crema y rojo, un sentro rosado que por dentro tiene figuras intercaladas de: estrellas verdes agua y lagrimas azules púrpuras)

_tad: bien vamos (se va)

_kuk: si (también se va)

**En el hospital: Amu seguía durmiendo y Rima aún hablaba por teléfono.**

_rim: entonces me...ok solo decía...si ahora mismo esta durmiendo...si estoy segura (alterada) si sabía no te decía...ok entonces espero que puedas conseguir algo y no le digas a nadie (cuelga, guarda el celular y suspira)

**En ese instante entran los chicos.**

_tad: Rima ya llegamos

_kuk: perdon por la tardanza (dejando las cosas en la mesa de luz)

_rim: no importa, pero...

_ran/mik/su/día/kus: (salen de los huevos muy preocupadas)

_ran/mik/su/día: donde esta Amu!?

_kus: Rima al fin te encuentro! Por que me dejaste!?

_rim: *hay están* ya calmense que esto es un hospital (apunta con la capeza) hay esta Amu pero esta durmiendo así que no...

_ran/mik/su/día: (van con Amu y la abrazan) Amuuu!

_rim:...la despierten (suspira y mira a kusu kusu) perdoname pero fue de un minuto para otro todo

_kus: me preocupe pero veo que estas bien...así que no importa

_kuk/tad: (lasquedan mirando)

_tad: ellas estaban muy preocupadas

_kuk: si y mucho...jumm bueno nosotros nos vamos porque dijimos que entrabamos y salimos asi que nejor nos bamos

_tad: es verdad nos dejaron por le dijimos que teniamos que darte las cosas si o si

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Kombawa a ttodos! Gommen nasaii x no subir es q esperaba más review, pero en cita q no hubo, decidí subirlo.

Solo le agradezco a zair_valentina: arigato x seguir la historia, pero para Ikuto aún falta

**Capítulo 3...**

_rim: ok entonces nos vemos

_kuk: si, mañana venimos (se va)

_tad: nos vemos...a y Rima me sorprendes como te tranquilisaste y te organizaste en todo

_rim: O.o eee y por que? Vos me dijiste que tomara las cosas en frio

_tad: si pero...

_rim: escucha lo único que quiero es que Amu este bien y si para eso tengo que dejar todo de lado lo haré

_tad: jummm Amu tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga...adiós (se va)

_rim: hasta mañana (mira a Amu) *no, yo soy la que tiene suerte*

_ran/mik/su/día: (miran a Rima preocupadas) Rima...

_rim: no se preocupen, amu va...

_ran/mik/su/día: (niegan con la cabeza) no es eso

_rim: (sin entender) entonces?

_día: en la canasta no estaba...

_rim: ahhh (se levanta y agarra un huevo gris con cruzes estampadas,y se los muestra) esta bien no se preocupen (lo pone en la canasta) ahora todas descansen que esta noche va a ser larga y Amu necesita verlas bien

_ran/mik/su/día: esta bien (se ban cada una a sus huevos)

_kus: (la mira preocupada) Rima...

_rim: (le da una media sonrisa) no te preocupes, solo estoy cansada. Ahora ve y tu también a descansar kusu kusu

_kus: umm...ok (aún preocupada se va y se mete en su huevo)

_rim: (suspira y mira a Amu) no te preocupes Amu, de ahora en mas yo me encargare de todo

**Después de eso no pasó mucho tiempo de que Rima se quedó dormida**

**A la mañana del dia siguiente en el hospital, Amu por fin empieza a despertarse:**

_amu: (como puede se sienta en la cama y se agarra la cabeza con una mano) en...en donde... estoy?

_ran/mik/su/día: (la ven y vuelan rápido para abrazarla) amu/amu-desu

_amu: chicas

**Es ese instante Rima las escucha desde el baño y sale a su encuentro:**

_rim: a...amu (va con ella y también la abraza) amu al fin despertaste (la suelta un poco peto aún sus brazos estaban en sus obros y mira) como te sentis?

_amu: un poco mareada... pero donde estamos?

_rim: en el hospital, te desmallaste en pleno parque y te trajimos aqui...yo te dije amu que tenías que quedarte en cama

_amu: (recuerda todo) ohhh...(cabizbaja) lo siento...te preocupe mucho Rima?

_rim: (suspira) no sabes cuanto, a tal punto que me olvide de las charas y...

_amu: eee? (sin entender) entonces como me trajiste?

**De repente se habre la puerta y entra una chica**** muy bonita de cabello rubio,/muy largo y del cual se encontraba atado por dos colitas altas llegando este hasta sus muslos y con un flequillo medio inflado que llegaba hasta arriba de sus ojos morados; y de la cual vestia una ropa muy mona de invierno**

_¿...?: Amu (va hacia ella preocupada) como estas?

_amu: (le sonríe) bien. Pero que haces aquí Utau?

_uta: ahhh...bueno es que... (piensa) tengo un concierto y me entere que estabas acá y vine. Acaso no podía?

_amu: por supuesto...me alegra que estés acá

_rim: (la mira con chispas en los ojos) aunque no era necesario

_uta: (tambien la mira con chispas en los ojos) eso decis vos!

_amu: jeje chicas no peleen

_rim/uta: fumm (se cruzan de brazos y se dan vuelta) jumm

_ran/mik/su/día/kus: (con una gota en la cabeza) ellas no cambian mas!

_eru/iru: cierto!

_eru: pero es porque quieren mucho a Amu

_ran/mik/su/día: chicas

_eru/iru: hola

_kus: hola y es verdad

_amu: (suspira y mira a Utau) ahora Utau hay algo que no entiendo... quien te dijo lo que me paso?

_rim: O.O (se pone nerviosa)

_uta: (nerviosa) bueno...es que...

**En ese instante se habre la puerta:**

_¿...?: (mira a Amu) me alegro que ya allas despertado

_amu:(lo mira) tadase...gracias

_tad: (le sonríe)

_¿...?: (con una sonrisa también la mira) che no se olviden de mi!

_amu: (tambien lo mira)kukai

_kuk: (la mira) hola Amu...yo tambien me alegro, pero...(mira a Utau) que...

_uta: (se esalta) despues de que me avisaste es lo más lógico que viniera

_Kuk: (sin entender) cuándo... (ve que Utau lo mira con cara asesina y nerviosamente asciende) ahhh...si cierto yo te dije, que bueno que pudiste venir

_amu: ahhh Kukai te dijo

_uta: si! Y tenía tiempo, así que no vi porque no venir (haciendoce la desinteresada)

_rim: *-.- si claro como si alguien se lo crellera* bien como digas

_tad: Rima no vino el medico?

_rim: no y tenemos que esperar a el para saber si podemos irnos

_ran: y si dicen que Amu esta bien nos vamos a casa?

_rim: (asiente) exacto

_ran/mik/su/día: genial

_kuk: si por suerte Rima nos llamo a tiempo

_amu: (lo mira) O.O ustedes me trajeron? (mira a Rima) no...me dijiste

_rim: no llegue a decirtelo que es otra cosa, ellos fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando me di cuenta que me olvide de las charas. recuerdas? Te lo dije antes de que todos llegarán

_amu:(recuerda) ahhh si (agacha la cabeza) perdon por preocuparlos a todos

_tad: no te preocupes para eso estamos

_uta: en especial cuando estas en terca

_todos menos uta/rim/amu: Utau!

_rim: por que la retan si es verdad

_todos menos uta/rim: O.O

_uta: vieron (se detiene y la mira) O.O espera...estamos de acuerdo?

_rim: jumm si a mi tampoco me agrada

_kuk: jaja quien lo diría de ustedes

_eru: eso es porque Utau se preocupa mucho por Amu

_iru: pero le cuesta demostrarlo

_kus: si lo mismo va para Rima, aunque ahora lo demuestra un poco mas

_su: que kawaii amigas tiene Amu desu

_todos menos uta/rim/amu: (asienten) cierto

_amu: (sonríe) gracias chicas

_rim/uta: (con un leve sonrojo) jumm

**Después de eso pasan unos minutos y entra el Doctor:**

_doc: (viendo a Amu) veo sta Hinamorique has despertado. Como se siente?

_amu: bien doctor,gracias

_rim: doctor y los estudios como salieron?

_doc: (le sonríe) bien nada para preocuparse

_amu: entonces puedo irme?

_doc: primero me gustaría revisarla, pero si no encuentro nada rraro no encuentro el motivo para que no pueda irse. (mira a todos) así que si me disculpan podría esperar a fuera?

_tod - amu/doc: si (se van a fuera)

**Después de eso revisa a Amu y cuándo termina los hace entrar. Aunque la única que lo hace es Rima**

_amu: (la mira intrigada) y los demás?

**Continuará...**

Espero que les allá gustado y x cierto todos me dicen Kimiko así q si quieren pueden llamarme así. bueno...

_nao: estas bromeando no? y así quieres review?

_Kim: y tu q haces aquí?

_nao: ya q no me llamaste, me invite sola y x sierto en donde esta la acción? Y él co-protagonista? y...

_Kim: (irritada) ya callate! Todo es a su tiempo

_nao: que aburrido

_Kim: mejor me voy... Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero sus review y si le gusta la vista recomienden la. Bye bye

_nao: si que los necesita... Bye... Ahhh y x sierto soy Naomi y tmb estaré con ustedes


	4. Chapter 4

_kombawa, bueno acá vengo con el nuevo capítulo_

__nao: y conmigo para animarlos un poco_

__Kim: O.o y quién dijo que..._

__nao: ooo bamos como van los capítulos, vas a necesitarme_

__Kim: -.- mejor bamos con los agradecimientos, gracias a: _

_*zair valentina:__ arigato por leer siempre el fic, yo también adoro sus peleas. Y no decesperes que ya falta poco para que aparezca ;)_

_*Chia S.R:__ no te preocupes lo entiendo. Igual gracias por leer mi fic y tomare encuenta tus recomendaciones :)_

__nao: si gracias por segirla, en cerio lo necesita_

__Kim: ya callate! -.- mejor bamos con el capítulo_

**...…...**

**Capítulo 4...**

_rim: (desinteresadamente) no se. Seguro ahora vienen *más vale que no metas la pata Utau!* ahora bamos a lo que importa (mira al doctor) como encontro a Amu doctor?

_doc: (le sonríe) no se preocupe ella esta bien. Ahora voy a hacer los papeles para el alta y se los mando con una enfermera. (mira a Amu) sta Hinamori usted tiene suerte de tener una hermana que la cuide tanto. (se ba)

_amu: O.O dijiste que...

**Con los demás: Kukai le pedía explicaciones a Utau**

_kuk: Utau ahora dime porque me hiciste mentir! (serio)

_uta: huy no puedes confiar en mi?

_kuk: Utau! Ya deja de dar vueltas.

_iru: dale con todo Utau!

_eru: Iru no te metas en hasuntos de parejas

**Y mientras tadase hablaba por teléfono:**

_tad: si esta bien...no, para esa hora estamos en su casa...¿yo? Y como queres que... a eso (con una media sonrisa) ¿No se puede hacer nada o si?...ok te espero para los demás sera sorpresa (cuelga) Espero que con esto Amu se alegre un poco (suspira y cuando esta a pundo de guardar el celular vuelve a sonar)

**En la evitación de Amu:**

_rim: (se sonroja) bueno es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa y tus padres no estaban y tenían que atenderte

_ran/mik/su/día: rima quiere mucho a nuestra Amu

_kus: no saben cuanto chicas pero nunca lo dice

_amu: (sonríe) yo también lo hago (se levanta) mejor me voy a cambiar

_mik: no te preocupes Amu yo lo hago (con una sonrisa)

_amu: gracias miki,pero...

_rim: si es por tu nuevo huevo chara esta aquí (lo saca de la canasta y se lo muestra)

_amu: O.O como... como...

_rim: lo encontré a noche mientras ordenaba tus cosas. Desi que lo hice con cuidado; sabes ahora entiendo cuando me dijiste que habia algo que definitibamente habia aclarado todas tus dudas

_amu: bueno en realidad creo que eso lo supe antes, aunque un dia empecé a dudar y a rendirme...el huevo aparece al otro día, así que me ima...(con una media sonrisa niega con la cabeza) pienso que tiene que ver con eso porque yo lo que mas deceo ahora es verlo y comprobarlo cara a cara... aunque tal vez ya sea tarde

_rim: (sorprendida) amu (le sonrie) de seguro lo haras, estoy muy segura. Pero la próxima intenta confiar un poco mas, vos misma me dijiste que para eso están los amigos.

_amu: Rima yo...

_rim: (niega con la cabeza) no Amu conmigo no te disculpes; aunque si quieres hacerlo hazlo con tus charas que estuvieron muy preocupadas por la desaparición de su dueña y hermana

_amu: O.O yo...(angustiada mira a ran,miki, su y día) de veras lo lamento chicas

_ran/mik/su/día: (le sonrien, la abrazan y la sueltan) no te angusties Amu

_día: además nos imaginamos que ella estaba contigo

_ran: y tu ya estas bien

_su: y si tu lo estas nosotras también desu

_mik: así que ahora a cambiarte

_amu: (les sonríe) gracias chicas (mira a miki) estoy lista miki

**Otra vez con los demás: **

_uta/kuk: (se sonrojan)

_uta: (aún sonrojada) Eru, Iru!

_eru/iru: (se esaltan) si Utau ya nos vamos! (se van asustadas y peliando)

_kuk: y entonces Utau..

_uta: entonces que Kukai? No tengo nada que decirte.

_kuk: y por que mentir entonces? (alterado)

_uta: porque... porque... Que te interesa! *lo siento Kukai, pero es por Amu...bueno y por el tarado de mi hermano también* (se va adentro)

_kuk: Utau (suspira) *que estarás tramando?* (suspira) mejor voy a buscar a Tadase (se va)

**En la evitación de Amu: miki termina de vestir a Amu y Rima le da el huevo a Amu y esta lo guarda enseguida ya que vio que se habría la puerta:**

_amu: Utau. Y los chicos?

_uta: ahora vienen

_rim: (la mira interrogante) tardaron mucho

_uta: (le sonríe arrogantemente, dándole a ententender que todo estaba bien) nos quedamos hablando (mira a Amu) veo que te dieron el alta que bueno

_amu: si capaz pueda verte en tu show

_uta: eee (se esalta) no es que...al final se suspendio

_amu: (triste) ohhh

_uta: aún que pienso quedarme unos días

**Con los chicos: Kukai como dijo fue a buscar a Tadase y lo encuentra hablando por teléfono en una esquina:**

_tad: tranquila ella esta bien...no llores...no tubimos tiempo...mira porque no venis a su casa en una o dos horas...¡Que no sirve que vengas!...ok y por favor y avisarle a Kairi que tampoco sabe...si chau (cuelga, guarda el celular y suspira)

_kuk: pasa algo amigo?

_tad: eee? (lo mira) no nada solo les informaba a los demás lo de Amu

_kuk: ahhh...jaja ahora entiendo porque tu cara

_tad: -.- mejor bamos con los demás

_kuk: ok

_kuk/tad: (se van)

**Con los demás:**

_amu: que bueno!

**En ese momento entran Kukai y Tadase y la escuchan.**

_kuk: porque tan contentos?

_amu: Utau nos dijo que se queda unos dias pero de seguro vos lo sabias

_uta: de hecho Amu era sorpresa así que no se lo había dicho a nadie

_amu: ahhh

_tad: veo que te dieron el alta nomas Amu

_amu: si esperamos a la enfermera nomas

**En ese instante se habre la puerta y entra la enfermera con unos papeles.**

_enf: Hinamori-san?

_amu: si soy yo

_enf: aquí esta la autorización y también las recetas para los medicamentos

_rim: (los agarra) de eso me hago cargo yo

_enf: (sonríe) de seguro usted es la hermana

_rim: ehhh... a si. No hay nada más?

_enf: si me dijo el Doctor Kimura que recuerde decirle a sus padres que vengan a firmar los papeles

_rim: no se preocupe apenas lleguen de el viaje se los digo

_enf: entonces con su permiso me retiro (se va)

_uta: (irritada) como que su hermana!

_rim: ja celosa?

_uta: (más irritara) de vos? Jaja no me hagas reír además yo sere...

_rim: mejor callate! *esta baka! Casi mete la pata*

_uta: jumm...mejor vamonos! (sale del cuarto) *casi la riego, pero es que es verdad* (suspira) *tendré que esperar para refregarselo a la enana*

_iru/Eru: Utau esperanos! (van tras ella)

_tod - uta: (la ven salir)

_amu: (susurra) porque siempre tienen que pelear

_día: es porque te quieren mucho

_amu: je si pero...(suspira)

**Continuara...**

**...…...**

__nao: cachame que otra ves o vas a dejar a si!?_

__Kim: sabes me tienes cansada! -.-_

__nao: tu a mí! Y sabes que yo se los dire..._

__Kim: no te atrevas! (le tapo la boca) saben que? Mejor me voy, arigato gosaimas a todos los que leen mi fic y/o dejan review; ya que ésta los espero. Hasta el próximo capítulo (me voy llevando a rastas a Naomi)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kombawa suvo antes porque ando con parciales y después no tendré tiempo_

_nao: eso también significa que no súbira en un tiempo. Así que tengan paciencia_

_Kim: yo no dije eso!_

_nao: te conozco y eso es lo más seguro_

_kim: mejor bamos con el agradecimiento a:_

_*noelia100porcientoamuto: me alegro que les guste y no peleen chicas. Jeje cuando pelean me recuerdan a Naomi._

_Nao: oye tu también peleas!_

_Kim: no tu lo haces! -.- mejor bamos con el capítulo_

_...…...…..._

**Capítulo 5...**

_tad: amu bamos nosotros también?

_amu: si bamos

_kuk: entonces toma (le da la cartera en donde guarda a sus charas) también te la trajimos porque de seguro van a estar más seguras contigo que en la canasta

_amu: si gracias (se la coloca) ohhh y los huevos ya están también

_kuk: no hay de que! Aaa y de tus cosas me encargo yo! (las agarra y se va)

_tad: y yo! te esperamos afuera Amu (también se va)

_amu: esperen no...

_rim: dejalos solo quieren ayudar, además vos recien te estas recuperando y ni modo que las lleve yo

_amu: jeje Rima (sonríe) ok bamos...

_rim: a tu casa y esta ves realmente te quedaras allí Amu

_amu: (suspira) lo se Rima, lo se

_rim: por eso mismo te lo digo Amu

_amu: no te preocupes no me pienso ir a ningún lugar... (depresivamente con una media sonrisa susurra) además ya es tarde

_rim: (finje no escucharla) solo te digo (sale) *yo voy a solucionar todo Amu y vas a estar todo bien porque sino juro que matare a Ikuto*

_amu: (vas tras ella)

**Después de haber ido a la farmacia para comprar los medicamentos se fueron finalmente a la casa de Amu y se fueron todos a la sala:**

_uta: Amu no entiendo por que no quisiste venir en remis, yo no tenia problema en pagarlo

_amu: no era necesario ya que estoy bien

_uta: jum no se ni porque me molesto (inflando los casquetes)

_rim: (irritada) nadie te lo pidió! Además date cuenta estamos en la casa! ya no sirve de nada tu idea!

_uta: y crees que no lo se! (enojada)

_rim: entonces terminala! me alteras los nervios! (mira a Amu) ahora Amu a la cama

_amu: pero Rima...

_rim: nada! Tienes que descansar

**En ese instante tocan el timbre y Amu se escapa de Rima y va a ver quién es:**

_amu: (habre la puerta con la cabeza a gacha) es que...

_¿...?: (se le tira encima) Amu-chi! (sin soltarla la mira con lagrimas en los ojos) Tadase me dijo lo que te paso y me asuste mucho

_amu: lo siento Yaya, te preocupe mucho no? (le sonríe a la chica de ojos...) pero tranquila ya estoy bien

_yay: de verás no me mientes Amu-chi?

_rim: sino le crees a ella creeme a mí! Amu solo tiene que descansar pero no podrá hacerlo si tu no la sueltas y terminas de pasar (ya cansada de la escena)

_yay: (la suelta y se seca las lagrimas) ok Yaya les creera

_¿...?: (se asoma) si me disculpan a mi también me alegra de verte bien Amu-san

_tod - yay/¿...?: Kairi!

_kai: hola a todos (asintiendo con la cabeza )

_yay: ohhh si Kairi-kun también vino con Yaya

_tod - yay: (con una gotita en la cabeza) jeje

_beb: no es culpa de yaya, es solo que se preocupo mucho por Amu y cuándo la vio se olvido de Kairi

_los demás charas: hola bebé (mirando al chara en forma de bebe)

_beb: hola

_rim: bueno se entendió pero pasen de una buena ves

_Kairi/yay: ok (pasan)

**Después de eso finalmente entraron y se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que suena devuelta el timbre:**

_rim: *y ahora?*

_amu: (se levanta)

_rim: sientate Amu (se levanta) voy yo

_amu: (suspira) ok (se sienta)

_uta: no creen que sobreproteje a Amu? (hablandole a Tadase y Kukai)

_tad: tal vez pero es que en sierta manera Rima es la que más vivió lo de Amu

_uta: O.O como?

_kuk: si es que a pesar de que encontramos a Amu muchas veces distante pero cuando le preguntabamos ella nos decía que estaba bien y sonreia

_tad: y para nosotros estaba bien pero para Rima no; recuerdo que nos decia: "no le habrán creído o si?" o "no puedo creer que sean tan ingenuos!" y se levantaba y iba tras Amu.

_kuk: y después de un tiempo supimos que Rima no se despegaba de Amu ni a sol ni a sombra, hasta tal punto que se quedaba a dormir en la casa de Amu cuando sus padres no estaban

_tad: si y ahora que lo pienso de seguro estos dias se quedo aquí con Amu

_uta: (enojada) se queda con...(se esalta y se sorprende) ¡un momento! Ustedes no se dieron ni hay cuenta?

**Con rima:**

_rim: (habre la puerta y se sorprende)

_¿...?: Hola Rima (con una gran sonrisa)

_rim: (mirando a un chico de ojos de color ámbar, y el pelo largo hasta debajo de la cola de color morado, con flequillo y ropa muy mona de invierno) na...Fujisaki. Quien te dijo?

_nag: fue Tadase. Pero crei que alfin me llamabas por mi nombre ¿que paso Rima?

_rim: yo no recuerdo tal cosa.

_nag: ahhh...encerio? (enarcando una ceja) porque...

_rim: ya deja de quejarte! Aun pareces niñita! Ya mejor pasa! No viniste a ver a Amu acaso? Ella esta en la sala

**Con Tadase, Kukai:**

_tad: Nosotros lo ignorabamos totalmente...en especial yo que no quería darse cuenta (suspira) pero la cuestión es que cuando lo hicimos Rima nos dijo: " ya es tarde! Si no pudieron antes menos ahora! Yo me are cargo de todo así q no se metan y sigan en sus vidas como siempre"

_kuk: la realidad que me sentí de lo peor en ese momento... pero al mismo tiempo sabia que era cierto

_tad: si yo igual en especial después de lo que hice. Por eso cuando nos llamo para ayudarla con Amu me sentí alfin útil (se va y se une a la conversacion de Amu, Kairi y Yaya)

_uta: que le...

_kai: le pidió que salieran y Amu lo rechaso...pero si escuchas lo que paso parece al revez

_uta: ohhh *seguro por eso me dijo que no le dijiese nada* lo siento por el pero los sentimientos son asi por lo menos lo intento, peor hubiera sido rendirse antes de tiempo

_kuk: (con una media sonrisa) lo se (la mira) por eso fue que decidi declararmete (sonrie) y tuve la suerte que consegui hasta que fueras mi novia

**Y volvemos con Rima y Nagihiko:**

_nag: si tienes razón. Aunque no fue por lo único que vine

_rim: (se sorprende) como!? (traga en secó) y se puede...

_nag: (sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza) saliste curiosa ahora?

_rim: (infla los cachetes y le da media vuelta la cara) baaa y a mi que me importa

_nag: (le acaricia suavemente una mejilla) no te enojes, te lo diré...pero mas tarde (deja de acariciarla y pasa) ahora si me disculpas voy a ver a Amu (se va)

_rim: (lo queda mirando) baka (va tras de él)

**Con los demás:**

**Kukai y Utau seguían hablando entre ellos y los otros también.**

_uta: (enternesida) Kukai...

_kak: (sonríe con desgana y mira el techo) pero aún así tu me ocultas algo y no entiendo porque no eres capas de confiar en mi (se levanta y se va con los demás)

_uta: (sorprendida lo queda mirando) Kukai yo... (ve de repente a Amu y melancólicamente agacha la cabeza) *lo siento mucho Kukai pero...*

_¿...?: (la ve y enarca una seja) que te pasa?

_uta: (la mira) Mashiro

_rim: (recuerda) uhhh espera ahora me dices (mira a Amu) Amu te vinieron a ver

_amu: quien?

_nag: (aparese) hola Amu (mira a todos) hola a todos

_tod - rim: Nagihiko

_kus: (mira muy intrigada) *no esta!*

**Continuara...**

Nao: eee? Eso es todo!

Kim: y aquí con la misma cantaleta

Nao: que cantaleta! Si no dijiste nada, y además traes más dudas y otra cosa el coprotagonista para cuando? Con razón tienes pocos review

Kim: me voy! ojala les guste y si pueden dejen review. Ahhh para lo que no sepan baka es idiota/tonto. Bye bye (me voy)

Nao: dejenle review! Espero no me dejes sola


	6. Chapter 6

_Bien 1ro que nada lamento haber tardado_

_Nao: yo lo dije!_

_Kim: bien, si pero tenía que estudiar (suspiro) así que mejor vamos a los agradecimientos_

_*AI tsukiyomi :__ya falta muy poco_

_*Alumina8210:__me alegro que te guste_

_*noelia100porcientoamuto:__perdon por todas las dudas, espero que ayas podido hacer tarea. Y no te preocupes Naomi también dice cosas que no debe_

_Nao: eso no es cierto! Y mejor les dejamos al fin el capítulo 6 __(dando una vuelta con una sonrisa)__ espero que lo disfruten (aún sonriendo)_

_Kim: (con una gota en la cabeza) *eso fue ridículo*_

**...**

**Capítulo 6...**

_amu: (va hacia el muy contenta) Nagihiko! Que haces acá yo te crei...

_nag: ya termine todo allá y decidí volver y cuando venia me entere lo que te paso y vine directo a verte. Acaso no podía?

_amu: (parpadea un par de veces los ojos asombrada y sonríe) no es eso, me alegro que allas venido.. pero lamento a verte preocupado (cabizbaja)

_nag: (le sonríe) no importa, igual tenia pensado venir pero lo bueno es que no fue grave

_rim: si y ya que lo mencionan Amu...

_amu: ya se a sentarme *Rima esta peor que mi mamá* pero ven Nagihiko

_nag: jaja ok *aún sigue sobre protegiendo y mezquinando a Amu*

_kuk: (va a Nagihiko) Nagihiko-san donde estan Rhythm y Temari?

_Tod-nag/kus: es verdad!

_nag: *por lo menos su chara si me sigue llamando por mi nombre* (sonríe con melancolía) se metieron a mi corazón

_tod-nag: (sorprendidos) QUEEEE?

_kus: (agacha la cabeza) *se fue*

_amu: eso significa que descubriste quién eres?

_nag: bueno fue una de las razones por la que volví

_rim: así que la niñita maduro y que elegiste? (mira a kusu kusu) *esta ves yo tendre que animarte a ti kusu kusu*

_nag: solo diré que ambos. Y que cuándo resuelva todo se los diré.

_yay: pero igual debe ser difícil estar sin ellos, o por lo menos yaya no sabia estar sin Pepe (abraza al chara bebé)

_pep: ni Pepe sin Yaya (le corresponde el abrazo)

_nag: por supuesto que lo es, pero se que siempre estarán conmigo (ve a kusu kusu irse) kusu kusu espera (saca un pequeño papel) Rhythm me dijo que te diera esto

_Kus: (lo agarra, lo mira y ve a Nagihiko) gracias, muchas gracias

_nag: (le sonríe) de nada, a y me dijo que lo leas cuando estés sola

_kus: (lo guarda) ok (con una sonrisa se va con los otros charas) *al final, no me olvidaste*

_rim: (con una media sonrisa) *al final ese mini cabeza violeta no era tan tonto, me alegro por ti Kusu kusu* (susurra) aunque después de todo era tú chara

**Después de eso finalmente Nagihiko se sentó y todos se pusieron a hablar a excepción de Rima y Utau que se quedan hablando aparte:**

_rim: bien ahora si, dime que te paso?

_uta: nada...aún que si fuera así que te interesa! (mirando para otro lado)

_rim: mira si no quieres no me lo digas...aún que mas vale que no sea relacionado con...

_uta: y si lo es que?! (seria) no pienso decirlo en especial ahora que se el por que no quieres que le diga a nadie

_rim: (sorprendida) como es que...

_uta: (suspira) hable con Kukai y me dijo lo que paso, el tema salio por si solo y ahora lo entiendo mejor (agacha la cabeza) sabes el sospecha que algo pasa...pero yo no le dije nada solo por que se que es el bien de ellos dos y además...no quiero ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

_rim: (seria) pero aún así te duele mentirle

_uta: (le da una media sonrisa) je pero es lo mejor, ademas cuándo todo se resuelva se lo diré *solo espero que me entienda*

_rim: si es verdad por ahora no hay que decir nada (mira de reojo a Nagihiko) pero si te sirve de algo... y aún que te parezca raro...yo te entiendo a la perfección

_uta: (sorprendida) guau nunca...

_rim: que no me crees? (enarcando una deja)

_uta: no es eso...es que nunca creo que me hablaras de Fujisaki

_rim: (se sorprende y se pone como un tomate) yo...yo jamás...

_uta: (enarcando una ceja) jumm! Vamos Mashiro! Yo no soy tan despistada como los demás

_rim: (aún un poco sonrojada) mejor vamos a lo que vinimos (seria) ¿Tenes algo?

_uta: *cobarde* (seria) no, pero ya la tendré

_rim: como...

**Con los demás seguían hablando:**

_kuk/nag: (miran disimuladamente de reojo a Rima y Utau)

_nag: je no sabia que Rima y Utau se empezaron a llevar tan bien

_Tod - nag: eee? Ellas llevarse bien?

_amu: por qué piensas eso?

_nag: bueno es que se están tardando en volver y yo imagine...

_kuk: en realidad esta es la primera ves que se quedan conversando por tanto rato

_tad: y no hay gritos ni exploto nada

_yay: ellas pelean mucho por amu-chi

_tod-yay/amu: jeje si

_kai: ellas pelean por ser la favorita de Hinamori-san (acomodandose los lentes)

_amu: *y no entiendo porque?* je mejor voy a buscarlas (se va)

**Con rima y Utau:**

_¿...?: chicas que hacen aquí solas?

_uta/rim: (la miran) Amu

_uta: que pasa?

_amu: nada... solo que saben me alegra que se estén llevando mejor pero...

_uta/rim: (se miran entre si) nosotras, mejor?

_amu: si, sino porque se quedaron a parte por tanto rato

_uta/rim: (se sorprenden) *tanto paso? Pero que descuidadas*

_rim: solo aclaramos unas cosas

_uta: pero ya están así que vamos con los demás (se va)

_rim: es verdad (también se va)

_amu: ok (va con ellos)

**Después de eso se reúnen otra ves todos hasta que llega la noche y al fin llegan los padres y la hermanita de Amu:**

_tsu/mid: amu llegamos (le dice el Sr Tsumugu Hinamori de ojos y cabello marrón y la Sra Midori Hinamori de ojos miel dorada y cabello marrón)

_ami: nee-chan! (la llama una niña de ojos miel dorada y cabello marrón anaranjado con una ropa de invierno sweet lolita)

_amu: (sale a recibirlos) bienvenidos

_tod-tsu/mid/amu/ami: (también salen a recibirlos) hola Sres Hinamori

_tsu: (se altera y se sorprende) A...Amu que hacen esa cantidad de muchachos en mi casa! (mirando a Tadase, Nagishiko, Kukai y Kairi)

_ami: (emocionada) U...Utau-chi a vuelto a venir a casa! (Mirando con estrellas en los ojos a Utau)

_mid: (les sonríe a todos y mira a Ami) Ami recuerda que tienes que estar calmada así...

_ami: así Utau-chi vera lo buena niña que soy y no se asustara (se calma y le hace una reverencia a Utau) hola Utau-chi un gusto volver a verte

_uta: hola Ami me alegra volver a verte (le sonríe)

_mid: (mira a su marido) cariño ya habíamos hablado de esto. ¿Lo recuerdas?

_mid: (haciendo puchero como nene chiquito) pero...pero es que Amu es aún un bebé!

_mid: cariño se que te cuesta...

_tsu: (aun haciendo puchero) no, lo que pasa es que tú no me entiendes! Sabes que...ME VOY DE LA CASA! (se va corriendo y chinchudo se encierra en el baño)

_ami: papá se comporta como un bebé

_tod-ami/tsu/mid/amu: (permanecen con una gota en la cabeza)

_tsu/mid: (suspira y sonríe) ya se le pasará ahora no es que me incomode su visita pero hoy en particular no tendrían que estar todos con sus familias? Lo digo por ser hoy el último día del año

_amu: (se esalta y se pone nerviosa) bu...bueno veras...

_rim: (seria se acerca a ella) bueno de eso me gustaría hablarle Sra Hinamori aunque si puede ser con ambos seria mejor (mirando de reojo al baño)

_mid: (levanta una ceja) lo dices por mi marido? (mira a Amu y la mira devuelta) es algo de Amu no es así?

_rim: si pero se los tengo que decir yo porque seguro ella no sabria explicarles *mas con los nervios que tiene*

_mid: (suspira) ok vengan ambas vamos a a hablarlo a la cocina

_rim: bien pero...

_mid: ahhh si (habla mas fuerte) querido algo paso con Amu así...

_tsu: (sale corriendo del baño y mira a Amu por todos lados asustado) que le paso a mi pequeña?

_amu: papá tranquilo

_tod-ami/tsu/mid/amu: (con una gotita en la cabeza) *eso es velocidad*

_mid: eso nos dirá Mashiro-san en la cocina

_tsu: (sin entender va intrigado hacia la cocina) bien entonces vamos

_ami: ami quiere saber también

_mid: esto es cosa de grandes Ami

_ami: (refunfuniando) pero...

_uta: ami no prefieres quedarte conmigo? (con una sonrisa)

_ami: (con estrellas en los ojos) con Utau-chi? en serio?

_uta: (asiente) aja

_ami: si (la agarra de la mano) si y te mostrare como aprendí a cantar y bailar todas tus nuevas canciones

_uta: (es arrastrada por Ami) bueno pero no corras

_yay: Yaya también va con ustedes (va tras ellas)

_nag: si nosotros igual (también va con ellas)

_tad/kuk/kai: (los siguen)

_amu: (susurra)gracias Utau

_mid: bien vamos (va a la cocina)

_rim/amu: si

**En la cocina: mientras Amu seguía callada y muy nerviosa, Rima les explica todo lo que le paso a ella a sus padres (esectuando por lo del parque, pues le dijo que fue en la casa)**

_rim: y eso es todo

_tsu/mid: (sorprendidos y preocupados van a Amu y la abrazan) mi niña

_amu: (sorprendida) mamá, papá (les corresponde el abrazo) perdon por preocuparlos

_tsu/mid: (la sueltan un poco,la miran y niegan con la cabeza) no Amu...

_mid: no tienes que disculparte

_tsu: es mas nosotros somos los que debemos disculparnos

_amu: (se sorprende) eee...pero

_mid: Amu somos tus padres y te dejamos sola e indefensa

_tsu: pero es que siempre te ves tan madura que no pensamos que nos necesitarían

_mid: es verdad si no fuera por Mashiro (se agarra la cabeza con una mano) sabe dios que te hubiera pasado

_amu: mamá, papá (los abraza) estoy bien, recuerden que yo soy muy fuerte, así que no se mortifiquen mas. (estilo cool and Spicy)

_tsu/mid: (sorprendidos) cool and Spicy (corresponden el abrazo,le sonrien a Amu, la sueltan y miran a Rima) gracias Mashiro-san

_rim: eee... no hay ningún problema para mi es un placer poder cuidar de Amu...después de todo ella a hecho mucho por mi

_amu: *Rima* eso no es...

_rim: (mira a amu) claro que si (mira a los sres Hinamori) espero que puedan ir a firmar los papeles

_tsu/mid: por supuesto

_mid: bien ahora voy a preguntarles a los demás si se quedan con nosotros a festejar año nuevo y de paso que nuestra Amu esta bien

_tsu: (asustado se esalta) como que todos!? Los muchachos...

**Continuara...**

**...**

_nao: eee!? Otra ves lo mismo_

_Kim: ya casi juro que ya casi!_

_Nao: siempre dices lo mismo_

_Kim: esta ves es verdad...además ya quedan pocos capítulos_

Nao: como!?

Kim: lo que dije este fic no es de muchos capítulos. Bueno me voy espero sus review (me voy)

Nao: eee? *me dejo* espera! (va tras de mí)


	7. Chapter 7

_Kombawa y gommen nasai_

__nao: quees q con unas disculpad basta los dejaste colgados y después de más de mil años regresas y pretendes q aun te sigan?_

__kim: no fue tanto tiempo! y no se q mas decir (agacho la cabeza) en cerio gommen nasai,se q noes escusa pero muchas cosas pasaron y..._

__nao: como el tiempo! Hasta pensé que jamas volverías a subir!_

__kim: O.O bueno yo...(agacho la cabeza) solo puedo pedirles q aun me apoyen además q solo falta capítulos y..._

__nao: si encima q es cortito pero bueno como decia acá le dejamos el capítulo 7_

_...,. _

_tru: los muchachos también (Alterado)

_mid: por supuesto! No pensaras que los echarle después de lo que hicieron por Amu!? (enmarcando una ceja)

_tru: pero...pero...pero...pero es que en una sena con mi Amu-bebé...

_mid: ahhh cariño no es nada, no es como si en uno de esos chicos este escondido el novio ni nada. O si amu? (la mira)

_tsu: (mareado) no...no...no...vi...vi...

_amu: PARA NADA! Papa solo son amigos *

_mid: vez eso significa que esta bien. Además amu esta en edad de traer amigos

_tsu: en e...edad? (haciendo puchero) Amu es un bebe! Y no entiendo como no te das cuenta! Huy sabes que si ellos se quedan yo...ME VOY DE LA CASA! (chinchudo se va corriendo y se encierra en el baño)

_amu/rim: (con una gota en la cabeza)

_mid: (suspira) bueno ya se le pasara (mira a amu y rima) yo voy a empezar a cocinar y ustedes vallan a preguntarle a todos si se quieren quedar, así se cuanto cocino (con una sonrisa)

_rim/amu: ok!

Después de eso Midori se va a la cocina y Amu y Rima a donde estaban los demás

Con los demás:

_amu: si es por mi papá, el es siempre es así!

_ami: es cierto papá es como un bebe

_tad/kuk/nag/kai: jumm pero...

_uta: (alterada) huy chicos ya acepten de una buena vez!

_rim: no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero estoy de acuerdo con está (señalando a Utau con la cabeza, muy irritada) si quieren quedarse quedense, pero dejen de estar haciéndose los pobrecitos!

_nag: no es eso pero...

_yay: o vamos chicos! Hasta Yaya se esta cansando.

_tad/kuk/nag/kai: (se miran y suspiran) ok

_tad: sólo esperó que no te causemos problemas

_amu: ninguno (contenta)

_yay: que bien! Hace rato que no estábamos todos juntos

_charas: genial! (habían escuchado todo)

_ami: aditas (va tras ellos)

_charas: aaaa (se van rápido)

_amu: (sería) to...todos juntos (mira para otro lado y susurra) eso no es cierto, no estamos todos (melancólica)

_rim/uta: (la escuchan, se miran y agarran a Amu, una de cada brazo) Amu vamos a avisarle a tu mamá

_amu: (las mira) eee? Si claro

_rim/uta: (miran a los demás) ustedes esperan acá (se llevan a Amu)

_tod-amu/rim/uta: (las quedan mirando sorprendidos)

_kai: pero y ahora que les paso?

_tad: quien sabe

_kuk/nag: *seguro se traman algo*

En la cocina:

_mid: me alegra saber que que se quedan todos (cocinando)

_amu: si a mi igual! Si ahora podría ayudarte en algo?

_mid: ohh no, tu recien te estas recuperando. Asi que más que ayudarme preferiría que te quedes tranquila

_rim/uta: estoy de acuerdo

_amu: oigan! Yo ya estoy bien

_rim: eso es lo que decís vos...

_uta: pero después de lo de la última vez ya no te creemos; además...

_rim/uta: yo puedo ayudar

_amu/mid: eso no!

_mid: se lo agradezco pero no puedo permitir que los invitados ayuden

_amu: mi madre tiene razón, por eso...

_mid: amu, tu tampoco!

_tod-mid: pero...

_mid: pero nada, ahora vallan que estoy cocinando

_amu: pero madre creés de verdad que alguien como yo no puede hacer nada? Después de todo soy la mejor (coll and pirsi)

_mid: coll and pirsi! (con ojos brillantes)

_rim/uta: (con una gota en la cabeza asienten) es... es vedad y nosotras no somos de la que nos quedamos quietas

_rim: en especial cuando se trata de Amu

_uta: muy en especial cuando se trata de Amu

_uta/amu: (se miran desafiante mente y con chispas en los ojos)

_amu: jeje chicas

_mid: jaja, esta bien ustedes ganan, si quieren pueden poner la mesa

_tod-mid: (asienten con una sonrisa) esta bien

_mid: (les sonríe) * me alivia saber que Amu tiene tan buenas amigas*

Después de eso Amu, Rima y Utau se fueron al comedor, y Midori siguió cocinando.

Después de un tiempo todos, bueno mejor dicho casi todos se sentaron a la mesa.

_mid: esta bien si no quieres venir, no vengas! (irritada)

_tru: pues no lo haré! (desde el baño)

_ami: como dije papá es como un bebé

_rim/uta: *es bastante obstinado*

_yay: *el señor Hinamori es peor que Yaya*

_tad/kuk/nag/kai: (un poco incómodos)

_tad: este...Amu tal vez sería...

_amu: eso no! (mira a Midori) Mamá, por favor has algo! Papá ya esta incomodando a los chicos

_mid: no te preocupes ya lo solucionaré (mira a los chicos) ustedes por favor quedence y perdonen las molestias *y ahora que?*

_tad/kuk/nag/kai: ok

Mientras con los charas:

_iru:guau el padre de amu si que es optinado

_su: en realidad es así solo cuando se trata de chicos-desu

_eru: seguros? (preocupada)

_mik: si, pero la madre de Amu siempre lo soluciona

_dia: ella sabe como persuadirlo

Después de eso las charas de Amu se miraron y con una sonrisa miraron a los demás, haciendo que estos se tranquilicen.

Mientras con los demás en la mesa: Midori pensaba que hacer, hasta que finalmente se le ocurre algo

_mid: lo tengo (mira a los muchachos y a Amu) perdón pero no se me ocurre nada más

_tad/kuk/nag/kai/amu: eeee? (sin entender)

_amu: por que...

_mid: (levanta la voz lo suficiente para que su marido escuche) Amu nada se puede hacer así que empecemos sin tu padre, pero ya que no esta ven y cientate en la punta aun lado de los muchachos y compensarles a ellos la falta de respeto de tu padre

_tod-mid: (sorprendidos)

_amu: Eee pero...

Amu no pudo contestarle a su madre, ya que fue interrumpida por Trusumugu, que había llegado corriendo y alterado.

_tru: eso ni hablar! (se sienta en la punta quedando de un lado Amu y del otro los chicos) no te preocupes Amu-ni papá te protege (abrazandola muy fuerte)

_tod-mid/amu: (sorprendidos)

_amu: papá me estas asfixiando! (zafándose) además no es necesario, sabes bien que puedo cuidarme sola (coll and pirsi)

_tru: coll and pirsi! (con ojos brillantes) esta bien (mira a los muchachos) *compensarlos? Ni hablar!* pero por si a caso recuerden que los estoy vigilando

_tad/kuk/nag/kai: (con una gota en la cabeza asienten)

_ami: mamá es una genia! (después de eso los demás tambien acienten con la cabeza)

_mid: jeje...bueno ahora si, mejor empecemos

Después de eso todos se pucieron a comer y hablar normalmente. Exceptuando claro cuando Tsumugu les advertia a los muchachos que no se acercaran a Amu otra vez, incomodanlos un poco aunque ya medio resignados, hasta que claro Midori lo retara, provocando la risa de todos y el sonrojó de Amu.

_mid: ohhh miren ya casi es año nuevo! (mirando un reloj de pared)

_tod-mid: es verdad (también mirando un reloj de pared)

_ami: falta poco para los fuegos artificiales y los vamos a poder ver todos juntos (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

_amu: (sería) to...todos juntos (mira para otro lado y susurra) Por que siguen diciendo eso si no es verdad!? Acaso soy la única que te recuerda? (melancólica)

_rim/uta: (la escuchan) amu...

_mid: entonces voy a recoger todo para traer la mesa dulce

_amu: (la escucha) yo te ayudo

_mid: no es...

_amu: (insiste) por favor

_mid: (suspira) esta bien

_rim/uta: eee?...yo también!

_mid/amu: no ustedes no!

_rim/uta: pero...

_amu: pero nada. Déjeme agradecerles por haberme cuidado tanto. (con una sonrisa)

_rim/uta: (sorprendidas)

No saben que decirle y se quedan calladas. Y entonces la pelirrosa con una sonrisa termina de juntar las cosas con la señora Midori y se van a la cocina.

En la cocina:

Amu estaba ayudando a midori vajoneada a tal punto que esta empezó a preocuparse.

_mid: amu te pasa algo?

_amu: Eee? (la mira) no nada

_mid: Segura?

_amu: si. Que tendría que pasarme? (con una sonrisa falsa)

_mid: hija...no es necesario que te esfuerces a sonreír (suspira) si no me lo quieres decir no me lo digas

_amu: ma...mama yo...etto...como... (sorprendida)

_mid: (suspira) reconozco que hay veces que logras engañarme...pero despues de todo sigo siendo tu madre y tarde o temprano me daré cuenta

En el comedor todo se encontraba normal, excepto por Nagishiko y Kukai que se miraban preocupados a Rima y Utau, ya que estas después de lo que paso con Amu se quedaron con la cabeza agachada y claramente desanimas

_nag/kuk: *y ahora que paso?* (se acercan a ellas)

_kuk: porque esas caras?

_rim/uta: (los miran) ehh? Que caras?

_nag: las de ustedes. Se nota y mucho que algo les preocupa

_rim/uta: (sorprendidas)

_rim: eso...eso no...

_kuk: (da una media sonrisa) no tienen que negarlo.

_nag: es cierto, si no quieren decirlo no lo digan

_rim/uta: (agachadan la cabeza) *lo ciento*

_kuk: solo sonrían un poco y todo estará bien

_nag: es verdad, una sonrisa puede cambiar todo

_rim/uta: (los miran y les da una pequeña sonrisa) ok

Con Amu y midori:

_amu: mamá (sorprendida agacha la cabeza) este yo es que yo...yo solo (con los ojos aguados

_mid: (deja los platos para la mesa dulse y le acaricia la cabeza con una media sonrisa) no se lo que pasa pero de seguro todo estará bien solo tienes que tener...

_amu: (rompiendo en llanto, niega con la cabeza y la abraza) fe? Eso es lo que ya no tengo, este año se va con mi última esperanza...lo...lo mas seguro es que él...él seguro yacme olvido

_mid: eso no puedes asegurarlo, no olvidas a alguien importante tan fácilmente

_amu: y si no lo fui? Después de todo el siempre me trato como una niñita

_mid: je, estoy segura que Ikuto-san lo decía porque le sorprendía que alguien menor que él lo dejara impactado

_amu: (sorprendía pero sin soltarla, la mira) porque crees que...

Nuevamente con los muchachos:

Nagishiko se fue a hablar aparte con rima:

_nag: no te preocupes no te pienso preguntar nada, de seguro tendrás tus razones para no decirme

_rim: (agacha la cabeza) gracias

_nag: je solo hazme un favor, sonríe si? O peleame si quieres, pero no pongas esa cara de tristeza porque a ti no te queda

_rim: (sorprendida lo mira) nagi...yo..

_nag: me llamaste nagi...(sonríe y pone su cabeza sobre la suya) por un momento creí que jamas lo volverías a hacer (suspira) eso sólo ya me alegra

Después de eso se va dejando a una Rima muy colorada

Mientras tanto Kukai también se puso a hablar con Utau

_kuk: no se lo que pasa y verte triste me hace sentir tan impotente

_uta: este kukai yo...

_kuk: (le acaricia la cabeza) no te preocupes no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes...tan solo...por lo menos tan solo sonríe sí?

_uta: (se sorprende y lo abraza) te prometo que lo haré y gracias por entender

_kuk: (le corresponde) gracias a vos estar conmigo

Después de eso se van con los demas

Y regresando a la cocina con Amu y midori:

_mid: te lo dije antes soy tu madre. Además prácticamente me lo dijiste

_amu: (avergonzada agacha la cabeza) y no te molesta que sienta algo por alguien mayor que yo?

_mid: Eee? Y por que lo haría? Amu, mientras esa persona sea buena y te quiera, para mi estará bien. Solo quiero tu felicidad

Continuara...

...

_Ayu: quedo bastante largo pero..._

_Kim: pero que?_

_Ayu: pero falta el coprotagonista BAKA! YA ES HORA Q APAREZCA IKUTO O TE OLVIDAS QUE ESTO ES AMUTO!_

_Kim: si lo se pero ya..._

_Ayu: que poco ni q nada les aseguró q en el próximo capítulo aparece Ikuto y va ha haber mucho amor_

_Kim: hey le quitas la...(me tapa la boca)_

_Ayu: me se el fic asi que se los aseguro en el próximo hay amuto 100℅ así que confíen una vez mas y dejen sus review ahora pueden hacerlo tranquilos (me voy)_

_Kim: -.- (tmb me voy)_


	8. Chapter 8

_konichiwa lamento haberme tardado pero..._

_nao: ahh siempre dices lo mismo pero esta vez no importa porque es BIEN AMUTO (con corazones en los ojos) en cerio me encargué de eso_

_Kim: (con una gota en la cabeza) pareces loca pero cierto pero antes_

_! (suspiro) vamos con los agradecimientos:_

_*Ichiru ikutsu: no te preocupes por eso permito que los que no tienen cuenta puedan comentar_

_nao: y también hay amuto así que vamos con el capítulo_

_Kim: -.-_

_..…...…..._

Capítulo 8...

_amu: (se suelta y la mira) mamá

_mid: (le sonríe) además Ikuto-san me agrada, el es buen chico (la mira seria) y es por eso que tienes que tener un poco más de fe porque los momentos vividos juntos, dejan marca en el corazón.

En ese momento a amu recordó todo lo vivido con Ikuto, pero en especial cuando se despidió de él en la estación de tren. Haciéndola sonrojar y que se tocara una de sus mejillas

_amu: (susurra) es verdad, el tiene que volver para así poder decirle que me gano. (le da una pequeña sonrisa a midori) esta bien, la tendré

_mid: (le sonríe) así se hace, ahora ven vamos a llevar las cosas para brindar y la mesa dulce (agarra unas copas y unos platitos)

_amu: si (se limpia la cara y agarra las cosas duces)

Después de eso se fueron al comedor y una vez todos reunidos colocaron todo y disfrutaron las cosas hasta que fueron las doce y todos empezaron a saludarse. Hasta Amu que a pesar de estar aun poco deprimida empezó a saludar a todos hasta que llegó a Rima y Utau.

_uta/rim: amu (preocupadas)

_amu: feliz año nuevo chicas (con una media sonrisa)

_uta/rim: (emocionadas la abrazan)

_amu: (corresponde el abrazo) gracias por cuidarme tanto (se separa y mira a rima) y gommen nasaii rima

_rim: eeee? Porque?

_amu: porque no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice por que la realidad es que yo (con los ojos llorosos) lo esperaría mil años si fuera necesario, porque yo sin Ikuto no podría ser feliz. No sin antes decirle mis sentimientos hacia él, yo necesitó... necesitó que...

_rim: shhh amu no digas nada ya lo entendí y además ya me lo esperaba. Así que pienso tomar cartas sobre el asunto*por que juro que sino en serio voy a matar a ese gato*

_uta: tranquila Amu, vas a ver que mas pronto de lo que esperas te le vas a declarar a mi hermano *sino juro que me convertiré en hija única* sino para que nos tienes a nosotras

Después de eso amu las abrazo y fue a llamar a sus charas a un pasillo

_amu: gracias por estar otro año acompañandome chicas (sonriendo)

_ran/mik/su/dia: amu-chan (dijeron todas a coro con una sonrisa)feliz año y gracias por crearnos y estar con nosotras (dijeron todas emocionadas mientras abrazaban sus mejillas)

_amu: a ustedes por ser mis charas ( emocionada por la muestra de cariño)

Y finalmente después de eso Amu se va a una ventana y mira al cielo:

_amu: espero que tengas un buen año también Ikuto (suspira) como me gustaría verte o por lo menos saber cómo estás

_¿?: y porque no vas a averiguarlo?

_amu: eee? (mira para todos lados)

_¿?: Huy ve a buscarlo!

Cuando la escucho devuelta se sorprendió y se dijo mentalmente que estaba enloqueciendo

_¿?: Vamos corre! Acaso no quieres verlo?

Y hay fue cuando entendió que enloqueciendo o no ella no podría ignorarla, así que con decisión agarro su abrigo y sin importarle todo un poco se apresuró a ir a la fuente, hasta ignoro el hecho de que sus charas y sus amigos fueran tras ella

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Con los chicos: seguían corriendo tras Amu muy intrigados y preocupados

_yay: porque se fue Amu-chi?

_pep: si pepe-chan quiere saber! (al lado de yaya)

_kai: todos queremos saber ya que no es algo que normalmente Amu-chan hiciera

_rim/uta: (se miran preocupadas) *otra vez*

_kuk/nag: (las miran y suspiran)

_kuk: cierto pero ahora lo más importante es ir a buscar a Amu porque recién se esta recuperando

_nag: cierto y para eso tenemos que dejar de hablar y apurarnos

_tod-nag: cierto

_rim: *lo dicen como si fuera tan fácil* (cansada) *ya no doy más! Porque amu tiene que correr tan rápido?*

Y sorprecivamente en ese momento Nagishiko la agarra a la fuerza haciendo que ella se sorprenda y empiece a quejarse y a patalear pero él no le da importancia y la subió a su espalda. Aunque las quejas de Rima fueron tales qué todos la escucharon, se detuvieron y los quedaron mirando con una gotita en la cabeza.

_uta: uuu ya deja de quejarte y acepta la ayuda de Fujisaki, al menos que quieras que te dejemos aquí después de todo la única lenteja eres tú!

_kuk: *utau?* jeje rima-chan piensa que es por Amu

Rima no dijo mas nada, solo se acomodo en la espalda de Nagishiko dando a entender que podían continuar y así todos siguieron corriendo

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Con Amu y sus charas:

_ran/mik/su/dia: amu-chan/desu

Amu no les contesto de hecho ni las ecucho ya que solo se concentrada en correr

_¿?: No pares! Ahh ya se Chara Change

_amu: ehh pero que?

_ran/mik/su/dia: Chara Change!? (sorprendidas)

Amu aparece con un traje de bruja, compuesto por un sombrero púrpura con cruces que cuelgan hacia abajo, un vestido corto del mismo color con encajes negros y un gran moño rojo, junto a unas panty medías celestes y azules ralladas y unos zapatos rojos

_¿?: así esta mejor! ahora sigue!

Y después de eso corrió, corrió y corrió. Desesperada por llegar sin importarle el porque y el con quien había hecho el Chara Change.

Pero al llegar no encontró a nadie y ella sintió como su corazón se paraba. No, no podía haber terminado hay. Inconscientemente siguió moviéndose, pero ya dentro del parque, y cerca la fuente vio una figura acercándose

_¿?: ciento a mi gatito cerca! Sigue, sigue

Empezó devuelta a correr y no se dio cuenta que en esa parte el piso estaba resbaloso hasta que sintió que se resbalaba y caía. Aunque el golpe del suelo, nunca llegó, ya que unos brazos cálidos la rodearon y la protegieron de la dura y fría caída. Unos brazos que ella sentía conocer muy bien ya que hicieron temblar pero al mismo tiempo la hicieron sentir segura. Y era eso mismo lo que le hacía dudar si mirar o no al dueño de esa sensación, pues tenia miedo de mirarlo y que solo fuera otro mas de sus sueños.

_¿?: ya no temas, después de todo ya te lo había dicho no? Que yo te iba a proteger. (susurró en el oído de amu)

Eso hizo que entendiera que no era un sueño y que de sus ojos saltaran un par de lágrimas. Cierto su voz era un poco mas grave que antes pero eso no le impidió reconocerla. Provocando que más lágrimas salieran, pero esta ves eran de alegría , mucha alegría. Y con valor volteó a ver a su rescatista y en ese momento su corazón se acelero como hace mucho no lo hacia, pues pudo ver aquellos divinos ojos zafiro, que la miraban con esa hermosa sonrisa gatuna, acompañado por su cabello rebelde del mismo color que los ojos.

_amu: Ikuto (llorando lo abrazo muy fuerte y escondió su rostro en su pecho)

_iku: (le devuelve el abrazo y la apegá más a él en el proceso)

_amu: (no podía dejar de llorar de felicidad) Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto (continuo diciendo contra su pecho) regresaste

_iku: perdón por hacerte esperar

_amu: (aun sin mirarlo niega con la cabeza) no importa porque yo se que era importante para ti...pero (lo abraza mas fuerte) no pude evitar asustarme cuando dejaste de comunicarte (saca la cabeza, lo suficiente para que se le vean los ojos) no lo hagas más, por favor

_iku: (sorprendido) Amu (le sonríe) no te preocupes ya que no me volvería a separar de ti ni aunque me lo pidieras

_amu: (se separa un poco y lo mira bien) Ikuto *es hora* (se sonrroja agacha la cabeza y susurra) sabes que? Yo…yo perdí.

_iku: ¿Cómo? (levantandole la cabeza con una mano y asi obligárla a que lo mire a los ojos)

_amu: lo que me dijiste en la estación de...de tren...Yo…perdí. Tú ganaste (le aclaró mirándolo directo a los ojos) Te...te amo, Ikuto *al fin se lo dije* (con la cara roja)

_iku: (paradeo por unos instantes incrédulo y luego su cara se le ilumino con una inmensa alegría) te dije que iba a lograrlo (con una sonrisa) yo también te amo Amu, siempre lo hice.

En ese momento Ikuto se acerco al rostro de amu y ella serró los ojos esperando ese beso tan deseado, pero justo cuando sus labios se estaban rosando el charas nani de Amu se deshace y...

_¿?: esperen y yo que? (aparece una chara de ojos rojos, de pelo corto de color negro junto a un par de broches como los de Amu y vestida de un traje de bruja compuesto por gorro rojo con un gran moño violeta, vestido corto del mismo color pero en este el moño se encontraba en la espalda, zapatos y guantes rojos)

_amu/iku: (sorprendidos)

_ran/mik/su/dia: (desconcertada) quien es ella?

_amu: chicas, cuando...

_ran: te seguimos todo el tiempo amu-chan

_mik: pero cuando vimos que estabas con ikuto-kun no quisimos interrumpir

_su: eso-desu

_amu/iku: (avergonzados)

_dia: bueno ahora a saber quién es ella (mirando la chara extra)

_¿?: eso es fácil soy la quinta chara de Amu! Mi nombre es Yuki

_iku: ja ahora son cinco y así qquerías ganarme?

_amu: (avergonzada) bueno...

_yuk: y que tiene? Mejor mirate vos la edad que tienes y tienes otro chara!

_amu: (sorprendida) es verdad (mirando su chara naní)

_iku: (tenía un Chara Change parecido al que tenía con yoru hasta el par de orejas y una cola de gato. lo único diferente es que en vez de azul era un púrpura un poco más oscuro que el de Amu la cruz en vez de plateada era roja)umm... bueno...pero yo

_yuk: vez! Y es hora de que aparezca, ven conmigo mi gatito (sonriendo)

_tod-yuk: (sorprendidos) ehhh?

En ese momento el Chara Change de Ikuto desaparece y aparece un chara con ojos dorados y cabello y garras púrpura oscuro y con el atuendo igual al de Yoru con la diferencia q la Cruz y cinturón en vez de plateadas son rojas

_ran/mik/su: tu eres...

_ruy: soy el segundo chara de Ikuto-nya! Mi nombre es Ruyo-nya (mira a Yuki y va hacia ella) hola mi brujita (la abraza) al fin puedo verte-nya (la mira) Ruyo lo hizo bien?

_yuk: si muy bien! Después de todo sino no estaríamos juntos no?

Continuara...

...

_Nao: eee? Pero acaso hoy no..._

_Kim: bueno es que decidí cambiar algunas cosas así que lo alargue un capítulo más_

_Nao: aahh te refieres a eso_

_Kim:no digas! Ahh bueno espero que les guste porque me costó mucho hacerlo más relatado y si pueden dejen review. Ahhh para lo que no sepan gommen nasai es lo siento. Bye bye (me voy)_

_Nao: bye disfruten el amuto y dejenle review! Espera no me dejes sola_


	9. Chapter 9

_konichiwa que ya lo dije pero lamento haberme tardado ootra vez_

_nao: si, si como sea, mejor vamos al capítulo, total no hay revierw_

_Kim: (suspiro ) lo sé igual le agradezco a todos lo que aún lo leen_

_nao: bueno ahora si acá les dejamos el capítulo (dando un jiro y terminando con una sonrisa_

* * *

**Capitulo 9...**

Justo en ese momento escuchan gritos de los demás portadores de charas llamando a Amu y finalmente cuando se acercaron a ella se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver otra persona con la pelirrosa y más al percatarse que era nada menos que el mismo Ikuto. Así hasta que salen del shock y se acercan aún más a ellos.

_uta: Ikuto (sorprendida)

_iku: (los mira) hola

_rim/uta: (se miran con complicidad) *lo conseguimos*

Después de eso todos los demás también saludaron al peli azul, bueno todos menos Tadase que sólo se lo quedaba mirando fijamente como si lo estuviera analizando, hasta podría decirse que tenía rabia en sus ojos pero que no estaba seguro si sacarla o guardarsela para si mismo.

_kuk: así que cuando llegaste? (mira de reojo a Utau) porque por lo que veo ni Utau sabía nada. O me equivoco?

_uta: ehh? No que va, este tonto apenas se comunicó conmigo y eso que soy su hermana. *aunque por lo que veo escucho mis correos o miro la tv* (con una media sonrisa)

_iku: en realidad fue todo muy repentino ni yo sabía que iba a volver pero me enteré de algunas cosas y tenía que comprobarlo por mi mismo aunque (mira de reojo a Amu) aparentemente todo está bien

_tad: todo bien? Si claro como no (susurrando)

Y como prescintiendo lo que el rubio iba a decir los dos charas nuevos lo interrumpieron causando aún más impresión en todos los presentes exceptuando claro a sus dueños y a las otras charas de la pelirrosa.

_yuk/ruy: estando bien o mal; ya era hora de que se volvieran a ver

_yay: y...y esos charas? (sorprendida)

_yuk: ohh perdón yo soy Yuka la quinta chara de Amu (con una sonrisa)

_ruy: je y yo Ruyo el segundo chara de Ikuto-nya (sonriendo)

_rim: *así que ya nació... aunque no me esperaba el de Tsukiyomi-kunkuntambien allá tenido otro chara *

_uta: *otro más? Cuantos complejos de personalidad tiene Amu?*

_kuk: *cuándo años tiene Ikuto-kun? A esa altura yo también volveré a tener un chara? Y yo que creí que a esa edad tendría todo resuelto* (suspira)

Los demás charas fueron a saludar a sus nuevos compañeros muy contentos, pues últimamente varios se habían metido ya a los corazones de sus dueños

_kai: sorprendentemente que allan salido de sus huevos el mismo día (mirándolos)

_nag: quizás sólo sea coincidencia

_yuk/ruy: (lo escuchan y van a ellos) eso no es cierto!

_ruy: yo salí por qué sentí que mi brujita estaba cerca. De hecho fui yo quien gio hasta Ikuto-nya hasta acá, estaba muy emocionado porque por fin vería a mi Yuka-nya (con una sonrisa)

_yuk: je (se sonrojada) y yo igual cuando sentí que mi gatito estaba cerca no pude aguantar las ganas de salir y verlo

Todos lo miran muy sorprendidos, incluso sus dueños que no podían creer lo que escuchaban

_nag: entonces eso significa que ustedes nacieron...

_yuk/ruy: así es, nacimos por los sentimientos que tienen Amu y Ikuto por el otro

_yuk: Yo soy la representación de los sentimientos mas puros de Amu-chan! Al fin ella sabe diferenciar lo que es amor y afecto. Se dió cuenta que su corazón sólo le pertenece a una sola persona desde un principio (mirando a Ikuto) pero fuiste muy terca en acéptalo (mirando a Amu) así que mientras mis hermanas nacían a mí me seguías escondiendo dentro de tu corazón hasta que no pudiste ocultarlo más y tu verdaderos sentimientos salieron a flote

_ruy: y yo también con la diferencia que Ikuto-nya ya sabía lo que Amu-nya representaba para él desde el primer momento que la vió pero no sabía lo que ella (mira a la pelirrosa) sentía realmente por el; y sin contar que su búsqueda estaba tardando más de lo esperado y (mira a su dueño) empezaste a creer que tal vez no volverías y que quizás era mejor que no te allá elegido. De esa confucion nací yo para demostrarle al necio de Ikuto-nya que aún tenía que dar la última lucha por su amor. Por fin ese gato decidió dejar de ser callejero para convertirse en uno doméstico.

Si antes todos estaban boquiabiertos ahora ni sabían cómo reaccionar. Hasta que finalmente el peli naranja dijo algo.

_kuk: en teoría fueron tan necios que tuvieron que crear un chara para darce por vencidos con sus sentimientos

_yuk/ruy: exactamente. (se miran y los miran) con la diferencia es que nosotros nacimos a la par. Somos lo que se dice charas conectados

_tod-yuk/ruy: charas conectados

_nag: es así como la Humpty Lock?

_yuk: algo así. A la Humpty Lock se la dan a las personas que creen que son las elegidas.

_ruy: y nosotros nacimos por los deseos de nuestros dueños y no por que lo allan elegido otras personas-nya

_yuk: yo nací con el mismo propósito que Ruyo y viceversa. Por eso es que sabíamos que el otro existía

_ruy: y por eso mismo nacimos el mismo día y podemos sentirnos el uno al otro-nya. Nuestros dueños están destinados...Pero por distintas razones están separados

_yuk: y es nuestro deber que ese destino no sea cortado y somos la representación de esos sentimientos tan fuerte que sienten el uno por el otro y es nuestro deber hacerles entender que ellos deben estar juntos definitivamente

Esas palabras provocaron que sus dueños de estos pasarán de estar sonrojados a rojos de la vergüenza

_eru: hay que romántico viva el amor! (Con banderines y volando por todos lados)

_amu/iku: (miran para otro lado para que no los vean)

_iru: (le da una patada voladora) ya cállate eru!

_uta: umm bueno en conclusión ustedes hicieron que ellos al fin estuvieron juntos

_rim: *mejor porque Amu ya sufrió demasiado*

_yuk/ruy: (se miran de reojo) es que en realidad...

En ese momento el rubio que se había quedado callado hasta ese momento los interrumpe muy enojado

_tad: Y si es así? No pudieron hacerlo antes que Amu sufriera tanto (mira a Yuka) eres su chara no? Viste hasta que punto llegó tu dueña por esto? (miro a Ruyo) Si podías contactarte con él antes de que ella llegará a esos extremos porque no lo hiciste!?

Todos lo quedan mirando muy shoqueados, en especial el peliazul que no podía salir del asombro

_yuk/ruy: la cosa no es así!

_yuk: creo que si hubiera sido así de fácil hubiera permitido que Amu pasará por todo eso?

_ruy: un chara sólo puede acompañar y ayudar a su dueño en el proceso que va descubriendo quién es realmente-nya

_yuk: Amu decidió luchar contra todo pronóstico sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar y fue ahí que yo pude finalmente conectarme con ella

_ruy: lo mismo con Ikuto-nya. Si el dueño no pone voluntad el chara no puede hacer nada porque eso tiene que venir de la fe y del corazón de uno

_ran/mik/su/dia: eso es cierto! (Defendiendo a su hermana)

_dia: cada chara nace de esos sentimientos. Y tú tendrías que saberlo perfectamente ya que tuviste uno

_amu: no es así Tada...

Todos estaban tan concentrados en la discusión que ninguno se había dado cuenta que Ikuto se había quedado shockeado ante las primeras palabras de tadase

_iku: sufrir (mira a Amu preocupado) *acaso todo eso que...no...no puede ser* Que fue lo que te pasó? (le agarra de los hombros obligándolo a verlo)

_amu: Ikuto (angustiada) yo... este...nada...

Rd: (levanta una ceja) nada? Estás segura Amu? No deberias mentir. (mira a Ikuto) No preocupes si quieres te lo digo yo "Ikuto-niisan"

_amu: (lo mira) Tadase basta!

_iku: Por que no quieres decirme? (la suelta y mira a Tadase) quiero saberlo todo ahora

_tad: tranquilo que te pienso decir hasta el último detalle. (suspira) Después de todo volviste para saber si lo que te enteraste era cierto no? (mirando de reojo a Utau) Porque eso de que sólo tú chara te hizo regresar...yo no te lo creo

Antes esas palabras todos estaban sorprendidos en especial las rubias pues no podían creer haber sido descubiertas

_rim/uta: (se miran de reojo)

_uta: *al final Tadase resulto ser más astuto de lo que imaginaba*

_iku: (sorprendido) *entonces...no puede ser*

_tad: es como te imaginas; amu termino llegando a ese punto por tu causa

_amu: (esaltada) eso no es cierto! Fue...

_iku: (le toca el hombro) deja que continúe (muy serio)

_tad: jumm... Como decía fue tu causa porque cuando tú decidiste dejar de comunicarte con nosotros y no sabíamos nada de tí ni siquiera a través de Utau-neesan. Nos empezamos a preocupar un poco, pero conociéndote imaginábamos que te encontrabas bien. El punto es que cuándo menos nos dimos cuenta Amu había dejado de sonreír parecía estar en otro lugar... aún que la primera en darse cuenta fue Rima-chan y empezó a seguirla descubriendo que Amu-chan venía todos los días acá con la esperanza de verte. ¿Sabes? El otro día se sentía mal y vino igual provocando que se desmayara y que su condición empeorará provocando que lla dejarán internada...si Rima no hubiera presientiendo a donde se dirigía que sabe lo que hubiera pasado (mira a Amu) realmente fuiste una imprudente

_amu: Tadase (no sabía que decir, pues sabía que no lo había sido, pero la realidad era queno se arrepentia, pues si todo éso provoco que Ikuto estuviera ahora a su lado, lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo)

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Nao: eee? porque en.._

_Kim: porque decidí ponerlo en el final ya que sino me parecía muy largo y mejor que sea así el último capítulo_

_Nao: aahh (recciona) espera como que el último?! Pero aún ni siquiera..._

_Kim: gommen nasai es un fic cortito espero que les allá gustado este capítulo y que me apoyen en el siguiente ya que es el último. Si pueden y quieren dejen sus review. Bye bye (me voy)_

_Nao:Esto no quedará así! Bueno nos vemos en..en el último capítulo. Dejenle review! (se va)_


	10. Chapter 10

_konichiwa lamento haberme tardado pero tengo exámenes y el capítulo final terminó más largo de lo esperado (miro intrigada a Naomi) no diras_

_nao: bueno el capítulo es largo de hecho creo que es lo más largo que az hecho hasta ahora además hay tanto AMUTO (con corazones en los ojos) qque lo recompensa_

_Kim: (con una gota en la cabeza) no se si es un elojio o no, pero es mejor que sus quejas (suspiro) vamos con los agradecimientos:_

_Agradezco a todos los que leyeron y/o escribieron reviews aalguna vez como:_

_* Zas-Chan, Aki8210, AI tsukiyomi*_

_Pero en especial a:_

_*Ichiru ikutsu: ffuiste la que más me dejó revierw fuera o dentro de tu cuenta siempre diste tu presente y tus elogios, realmente te lo agradezco porque me daba alegría saber que por lo menos aún a alguien le gustaba lo que escribo._

_nao: si recuerdo que el mismo día que lo veías te ponías a hacer el fic (suspira) bueno ahora el último...el último capítulo (con lágrimas en los ojos)_

_Kim: por cierto se que es medio tarde pero cuando pongo las frases entre *...* son los pensamientos y cuando las pongo entre (...) Son las acciones_

* * *

_Capítulo 10..._

En ese momento Ikuto agachó la cabeza y se agarro la cabeza con las manos habia sentido como si le hubieran dado una fuerte paliza, pensar que por créer que ella estaría bien sin el; ella su pelirrosa casi...casi ni siquiera podía nombrar o pensar la palabra. Y termino aceptando que realmente era como su chara decía un gran testarudo.

_tad: ahora entiendes no todo estaba bien. Eso es lo...

_amu: (mira a Ikuto angustiada y mira a Tadase) no es su culpa! Fue decisión mía venir aquí... Eres muy injusto al culparlo a él por decisiones que yo tome, yo sabía las consecuencias de mis actos y no me importó!

Todo el resto sólo los mira pues por más que querían interrumpir no sabían que decir y algunos muy interiormente estaban un poco de acuerdo con el Rubio pero creían que no había estado bien culparlo de todo, pues Amu también había sido una insensata.

_iku: Amu basta. Tadase tiene razón al estar enojado yo dejé de...

_amu: (con lágrimas) no es cierto! Vuelvo a decirlo yo quise hacerlo y no me arrepiento. La prueba es Yuka ella nació por eso...yo...yo quería algo que me diera la esperanza que algún día volvería a verte... por eso, por favor no te culpes

_iku: Amu (la abraza) gracias yo me sentía igual por razón es que también existe Ruyo... pero igual no puedo evitar sentirme responsable

_amu: pero...

_iku: (la suelta) pero nada (mira a todos) lo lamento (en especial a Rima y Utau) de verdad... no se que...

_rim/uta: (niegan con la cabeza) no pasa nada

_iku: (mira a Tadase) por primera vez en mi vida tengo que reconocer que tienes razón y por eso tomó toda la responsabilidad y ...

_tad: (enarca una ceja) sólo está vez procura cuidarla y todo estará bien. (se da media vuelta) Hazme saber porque ella te eligió. (da unos pasos y se detiene) Ahhh (rápidamente lo vuele a encargar y con su brazo derecho lo golpeá en el cachete izquierdo de la cara tirando al piso al peliazul al suelo por el impacto) aunque igualmente eso te lo merecías

_amu: aaaa! (se agacha a ver a Ikuto) Ikuto estás bien? te hizo daño? (Mira a Tadase) porque hiciste eso Tadase!?

_iku: No es nada Amu, estoy bien (con el cachete colorado)

El resto se encontraba totalmente mudo y sorprendido. En especial los charas de el peliazul y la pelirrosa

_tad: el dijo que se haría responsable... espero no tener que repetirlo porque la siguiente ves no será uno

_iku: no lo habrá (se levanta)

_tad: mejor así (se despide con un saludo general y se va) nos estamos viendo

_ruy: Ikuto-nya!

_ran/mik/su/dia/yuk: amu-chan/desu

Después de eso todos finalmente empezaron a hablar para saber si realmente ikuto está bien

_iku: realmente estoy bien

_nag: es bueno saberlo

_yay: realmente ikuto-kun es muy fuerte (mira a su chara)

_pep: sip, aunque también puede ser que Tadase no le allá pegado fuerte

_rim/uta: *Entonces mejor que le haya pegado él y no yo* (suspirando)

_uta: Bueno creo que también es hora de que nos despidamos. Mañana vendré a verte Amu, agradecerle a tus padres su hospitalidad de mi parte.

_amu: eee... bueno gracias por venir y preocuparte

_uta: (le sonríe) para eso están las amigas... ahhh (se acerca a Ikuto, lo agarra y le susurra al oído) la próxima que me enteré que Amu está así por tu causa te juro que va a ser peor, así que espero que todo esto te sirva de escarmiento porque sino te haré sufrir y mucho (lo suelta y le sonríe) entendiste onni-chan

_iku: (recuerda todo) *así que realmente exagero aa propósito* que bueno que ahora la quieras y la aceptes

_uta: la única a quien aceptaría en esta familia...umm por cierto (mira a Amu con una sonrisa) oficialmente eres mi hermana, así que si mi hermano se le ocurre hacerte daño sólo dímelo y yo le daré su merecido (mira a Ikuto muy seria y de forma amenazante)

_iku: (siente escalofríos)

_amu: (se pone roja) Utau

_uta: Utau-neesan (mira a Rima con malicia) espero que te allá gustado tus minutos de gloria porque oficialmente te gane

_rim: (se enoja) pero que!? Acaso crees que por eso perdí! Yo se mucho más...

_uta: no sea por mucho tiempo... eru, iru vamos (se va)

_eru/iru: si Utau! (van tras ella)

_kus: ella piensa que por fin va a ser la número uno de amu Chan... pero (mira a su dueña) Rima no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente

_rim: (irritada) Ni loca...si está tipa piensa...

_kuk: ( se acerca y le toca el hombro) calma Rima no la tomes en serio sólo está feliz porque sabe que amu...

_rim: lo sé pero igual...

_iku: acaso son siempre así?

_amu: (suspira) lamentablemente si. Y eso que yo ya les dije que...

_kus: como la chara de Rima-chan te aseguro que ellas lo saben, pero el miedo de perder a su amiga no se va, aparte de mí fuiste la primer persona que Rima consideró su amiga y ver que hay otra persona que puede robar su cariño la asusta... seguramente para Utau-chan es igual y es por eso que además ambas chocan tanto

_amu: (sorprendida)

_rim: (avergonzada) kusu kusu!

_kuk: seguramente es como kusu kusu dijo y para Utau es lo mismo *tal vez por eso mismo no me contó nada...Pero porque?* Y hablando de eso voy tras ella, nos estamos viendo ( se va en la misma dirección que se fue Utau) *espero que ahora sí quieras contarme todo*

_rim: (mira a Amu) si yo me adelantó a tu casa a tranquilizar a tus padres. (mira a Ikuto de reojo) me imagino que tú quisieras quedarte un poco más, sólo (muy sería mira a Ikuto) recuerda que ella tendría que estar haciendo reposo, así que espero por tu bien que en diez o quince minutos ella esté en la casa. Entendido?

_iku: (serio) entendido

_rim: (se acerca a ellos) nos vemos en casa Amu (mira a Ikuto y lo agarra del cuello de su campera provocando que este de agache a su altura y finalmente le susurra al oído) escúchame bien de esta te salvas porque al fin puedo ver a Amu animada; pero la próxima vez que la vea mal por tu causa juro que no te van a alcanzar ni toda las vidas de gato que te restan para que te libres de lo que te haré (lo suelta y le sonríe) cuida bien de Amu (se va) vamos Kusu Kusu

_kus: si (saludo a todos y va tras rima)

_iku: (traga saliva) *ahora se porque su chara dijo que se parece a Utau*

_amu: Rima *sigo pensando que se comporta peor que mi madre*

_nag: je no sé lo que te dijo pero tómalo en serio porque cuando se trata de Amu, Rima es de temer (recordando como antes la tenía contra él por la pelirrosa) je Bueno mejor le acompaño así no va sola

_amu: eee? Esta bien, en cierto modo creo que me alivia pero crecer que te dejara?

_nag: (le sonríe) la voy a acompañar aún que no quiera, así que no tendrá opción *después de todo hay algunas cosas que ahora creo que me va a poder explicar* (saluda a todos y se va) * aunque de cierto modo me calma que allá sido por Amu y no porque otra vez no le agrade*

Después de eso solo quedaban Kairi e Yaya y el chara de la chica, aunque no tardaron mucho en despedirse

_yay: Bueno creo que es hora de que Yaya también se retire (mira a ikuto y a amu) Ikuto-kun cuída de Amu-chi (mira a Pepe) vamos a casa Pepe (con una sonrisa)

_pep: está bien (mira a todos) Pepe también se retira

_kai: Yaya-chan espérame, así nos vamos juntos

_yay: eh? (se sonroja levemente) ok

_kai: no vemos (mira a Amu) Espero que esta vez si te cuides Amu-chan

Finalmente después de eso se van quedando solos ellos dos juntos a sus charas. Y no pasó mucho para que ambos chicos se quedaran mirando unos minutos hasta que finalmente Ikuto con una mano le empezó a acariciar el rostro a la pelirrosa muy delicadamente

_iku: perdón por haberte dejado tanto tiempo

_amu: (se sonroja y niega con la cabeza) no tienes porque, después de todo era para buscar a tu padre... además ni siquiera sabías lo que sentía por ti... bueno ni yo lo sabía...ahh lo que quiero decir es que no es para nada tu culpa es...es más yo soy la que tendría que estar disculpandose contigo por tardar tanto tiempo en decidirme

_iku: (sorprendido) A...Amu..

Ante esas palabras el peliazul se acerca aún más a ella y la abraza tan fuerte como puede, pero claro procurando no lastimarla. El realmente no podía entender como a pesar de que ella había pasado por tanto y aún así...¿Como es que ella podía ser tan linda y adorable? El realmente no se la merecía; pero aún que lo sabía no podía evitar ser un gato egoísta.

_iku: tu no tienes porque disculparte Amu, es toda responsabilidad mía, pero de ahora en más prometo cuidarte y protegerte

_amu: (con timidez corresponde el abrazo y recarga su mejilla izquierda en su hombro) con esto ya es suficiente

Se quedaron así en silencio unos momentos, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Aunque claro eso no podía durar eternamente ya que todos los charas se le acercan, haciendo que se sobresalten y se separen.

_ran/mik/su/dia/yuk: a nosotras si nos importa! (miran a Ikuto y lo señalan con una de sus pequeñas manitas) tú cumpliras!

_ruy: no es necesario que lo ordenen! Ikuto-nya cumplirá! (defendiendo a su dueño)

_yuk: bueno si...

_mik: es su dueño es obvio que lo defenderá!

_yuk: pero mi gatito nació de ese sentimiento!

_ruy: exacto! Por eso se que cumplirá

_dia: chicas Yuka tiene razón sino Ruyo-kun tendría una x

_ran: bueno si Dia lo dice...

_su: es cierto-desu...así que eso significa que cumpliras. no es así Ikuto-desu?

_ran/mik/su/dia/yuk: (lo miran todas muy serías)

_iku: eee... quédense tranquilas (con una sonrisa)

_amu: chicas (les sonríe) gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi

_dia: es un placer cuídate

_yuk: verte feliz nos hace feliz *aún que eso signifique que tenga que pelear alguna vez con mi gatito... Pero se que todo se solucionará* ahora démosle privacidad a los tortolitos

_ran/mik/su/dia/Ruy: cierto

Sus dueños sonrojados miran cómo sus charas se alejan de ellos solo un poco y una vez que se sintieron otra vez solos se volvieron a mirar una vez más uno al otro. Ella veía su reflejo en los ojos azules del muchacho y el veía los suyos atra vez de sus ojos avellanas.

_amu: I... Ikuto...tu me gustas y yo te gustó...eso significa que nosotros... pues nosotros... (con sus mejillas sonrojadas)

_iku: nosotros que Amu? (con una sonrisa gatuna)

_amu: (más roja) bueno los demás lo dijeron...Y nosotros nos queremos...Pero tú no me dijiste si...Y yo quisiera...(se desespera) Ahhh tu me entiendes Ikuto! (haciendo puchero)

_iku: (se ríe) *ella realmente es adorable*

El mencionado se acerca aún más a ella cortando el poco espacio que los separaba a ambos. Ella levanta la barbilla para no romper contacto visual de él. Mientras tanto el le acaricia una de sus mejillas con una de sus manos y con la otra una de las de ella. Sus dedos se enroscan y ella con timidez puso su otra mano sobre su pecho. Se inclinó. Ella cerró los ojos. Y la besó, y al fin, aquel deseo de años, se cumplía. Fue un beso suave e inocente, pero el torrente de emociones que sintieron ambos en ese momento tranquilamente podría haber rivalizado con el más experto de todos. Se echaron hacia atrás. Se miraron unos segundos y nuevamente se besaron, aunque esta vez con un poco más de tiempo. Los brazos de Amu se enroscaron en su cuello y sus dedos terminaron entre sus azulados cabellos. Los brazos de Ikuto terminaron alrededor de su pequeña cintura, apretandola más contra él. Ella rompió el beso y él apoyo su cabeza en la suya mientras le acariciaba su mejilla en una súplica silenciosa antes de capturar sus labios de nuevo. Pero está vez el peliazul quería más con un gesto de su lengua le pedía permiso para entrar en su boca, causando sorpresa en ella pero accedió. Poco a poco el beso fue más y mas intenso hasta que finalmente lo cortaron por falta de aire. Él volvió a apollar su cabeza en la suya, ambos estaban muy agitados y sonrojados

_iku: espero que eso contesté a tu pregunta (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

_amu: (roja susurra) gato idiota (le sonríe) sólo bastaba pedirlo

_iku: pero así no tiene gracia (mira sus labios) además hace tiempo que quería probarlos

_amu: (Sin soltarlo se alejan un poco y mira para otro lado) quizás...yo quería que me lo pidieras

_iku: (sonríe y con una mano agarra su barbilla haciendo que lo mirase) Amu me harías el placer de ser mi novia?

_amu: (se sonroja y lo abraza emocionada) claro que quiero.

Casi como si estuviera en automático el pasa sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y la apretó con tanta fuerza que la pelirrosa sintió como sus pies se despegan del suelo. Ella comenzó a reír y el comenzó a hacerlo también, más cuando el ojiazul la hizo girar causando que ella se aferre a él con más fuerza a medida que se extienden como un par de trompos, sin dejar de reír.

Ellos habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Sólo cuando sintieron unos copos de nieve callendo en sus cabezas decidieron que ya era hora de volver.

_iku: creo que ya pasaron más de diez o quince minutos

_amu: es verdad... tengo que volver (enarcando una ceja)

_iku: no te preocupes me disculpare con tus padres

_amu: jum...en realidad no me preocupan mis padres *Rima me dará un sermón*

El chico de ojos color zafiros no puede evitar reírse pues se había dado cuenta que se refería a su amiga, pues el pensaba que lo mismo pasaría con el cuando viera a su hermana. Aún recuerda la mirada de ambas chicas hacia el y fue en ese momento que se dió cuenta que tenía suerte de que su pelirrosa era muy buena; porque si dependiera de esas rubias el sería gato muerto.

_iku: entonces vallamos, que de seguro nos están esperando. (llama a su chara) Ruyo transformame

El chara lo escucha y obedece a su dueño haciendo el cambio de personalidad. Una vez hecho mira a Amu y le sonríe.

_iku: este gatito te llevará a casa (con una sonrisa)

_amu: está bien (se ríe)

El minino estaba a punto de cargarla, pero justo en ese momento ella se esalta y ba corriendo a la fuente

_amu: no se si fuiste tú, pero igualmente déjame darte las gracias. Después de todo mis esperanzas volvieron el día que te pedí aquél deseo

_iku: que haces? (se pone detrás de ella)

_amu: (lo mira) le agradezco, después de todo con ayuda o sin ella...mi deseo se cumplió, hasta me dió más de lo que yo había pedido (con una sonrisa)

_iku: entonces yo también tengo que agradecerle (la alza y la carga como si fuera una princesa) ahora vamos antes de que vengan a buscarnos

_amu: ok (sonrojada llama a sus charas y se aferra a él peliazul)

En ese momento el salto y emprendió su camino. Ella se aferro aún más a él y serro sus ojos, pues la realidad es que ella sabía que tal vez esa fuente no tenía nada que ver con que Ikuto estuviera a su lado. Pero tampoco podía negar que era cierto cuando dijo que sus esperanzas volvieron con ella; pues siempre tenía en su mente cuando desesperada y entre sollozos le suplicó "por favor cuídalo y si es posible az que no me olvidé, az que pueda volver a verlo...o aún que sea az pueda saber que Ikuto está bien". Ella no pedía que lo amase no definitivamente eso ya lo había descartado cuando el dejo de comunicarse. Claro que muy en el fondo ella quería eso, pero en esos momentos sólo quería saber qué nada malo le había pasado, sólo eso. Lo mira de reojo y sonríe. Pero ella obtuvo más mucho más, Ikuto no sólo estaba bien sino que volvió a ella para decirle que la amaba y ahora tenía la dicha de decir que el era su novio. Si definitivamente allá sido como allá sido jamás se arrepentiria de haber perdido ese deceo a la fuente.

...Fin...

Nao: (con un pañuelo en las manos)

Kim: aún sigues llorando?

Nao: yo no lloro, sólo me entró algo en el ojo

Kim: en ambos?

Nao: si!

Kim: aja como digas (suspiro) espero que les allá gustado, me encanto hacer este fic, pues amo esta pareja y siempre me pareció que tuvo un final muy abierto

Nao: no puedo creer que allá terminado (se va a llorar a un rincón)

Kim: bueno me encantaría saber su opinión así que si pueden dejar sus revierw se los agradecería. Bye bye.


End file.
